


Sway

by fragilespark



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall is his usual wallflower self at one of Laguna's parties, and Seifer and Irvine keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquall/gifts).



Squall was happy with his little corner. It was safe enough from the party, in the dark, and he had Seifer and Irvine either side of him. Laguna was done with his speeches and the attention was off him. He could disappear.

The music started again and Irvine took Squall's hand and pulled him up from his seat.

"Come on, let's dance."

"But I can't-"

"Lies," Seifer quipped.

"Don't worry, no one's looking." Irvine beckoned with his finger for Seifer to join them. "Besides, I know you can. Quisty keeps sighing that she only saw it once."

"That one had steps," Squall said, feeling far too conspicuous even in the relative darkness. His feet forgot how to move, his muscles tensing.

Seifer leaned in behind him. "Hope you don't fuck like you dance."

"I don't know how."

Irvine raised his eyebrow but Seifer pounced straight in. "Which one, hmm?"

"Oh, fuck off," Squall huffed.

"Sure he'd like to help with both," Irvine said. Hell, so would he. "But one thing at a time."

"Footwork," Seifer said. Amazing how a single word could carry all the tone of 'I know how to fight and fuck much better than you, Leonhart'. Seifer pushed Squall's side to shift his weight and Squall stepped out to keep his balance. Seifer's hand stayed on Squall's waist. "You gonna just let me win?"

"Don't listen to him, darlin'," Irvine said, "it's not technique. It's instinct." He slid his hand up Squall's chest.

Guided by the others, Squall moved a little but was still lost.

"Look around," Irvine said. "Pick a move someone's doing, and try it out. Like this." Irvine swayed his hips in a figure of eight. "Move your hips. Your arms." He raised them above his head, bringing his hands down to free his hair and shake it out. Squall stared. Irvine stepped closer and put his hat on Squall's head. "Your feet."

It was warm. Squall tipped his head down so all he could see was Irvine's sensuous movements, his body dipping in and out of view as the lights stroked over him. Seifer's hand was still on Squall's hip, and caught between their warmth, feeling the beat through the floor, Squall began to move his hips.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Seifer," Irvine said, leaning in to put a hand on Seifer's shoulder. The movement put Irvine's face inches from Squall's.

Squall felt a jolt go through him at the awareness and his breathing hitched.

Then the music changed to a lively rock track and Irvine grinned, tugging Squall away from Seifer and spinning him around. Typical. Just as he was getting into it.

"Hey!" Squall cried in protest.

Seifer caught Squall, pulling him back. "Maybe we should sit this one out. The rogue's gone rogue."

"I'm not a toy to be passed around!" Squall said, trying to pull away.

"You're right," Irvine said, and dove for Seifer, tickling him until he let Squall go.

Squall looked at them as they both laughed, and his alarm gave way to the realisation that they were having fun. He had been fighting between tentative enjoyment and the urge to run away. The latter disappeared as he watched his two closest friends so carefree. He wanted to be part of that. "You're ticklish, Seifer?"

"No! Don't you dare start, Leonhart, or I'll do it right back."

"I'll protect you, Squall!" Irvine said, spinning Seifer around and putting himself between them.

Squall put the hat back on Irvine's head. "That's too bad, Irvine. I was going to defend his honour." He slid his hands under Irvine's coat and tickled his sides, causing Irvine to giggle and wriggle as Seifer joined in the attack.

"S-See, you _can_ work together," Irvine said, breathless, putting an arm around each of them.

Squall braced a hand on Seifer's chest. The next song started, a slower tempo, and Irvine didn't let either of them go. Squall hadn't allowed anyone to touch him so much before. This was a prolonged three-way hug with a bit of swaying from the music. Irvine was very warm and smelled nice, and Seifer's hand stroked up to Squall's shoulder. Squall closed his eyes. He was cocooned in something he hadn't started, but that he definitely welcomed now. Irvine pressed his cheek to Squall's before brushing his lips there. Soft lips. They moved towards Squall's mouth but Irvine paused as if letting Squall be the one to press closer.

He did. He started a gentle, searching kiss. Squall wanted what Irvine was offering. His hand curled on Seifer's torso. He liked it with Seifer there, and shivered at the thought of him watching. When the kiss broke there was no instant claim from Seifer's competitive spirit. Squall had time to meet Irvine's gaze, and then they turned towards Seifer. The same desire was in his eyes, and when Seifer looked back and forth between them, Squall knew he was interested in Irvine too.

Seifer was waiting for his turn.

Irvine pulled Seifer closer and whispered in his ear, and Squall parted his lips as Seifer leaned in. Seifer met him with greater passion than Irvine had. Squall's other hand gripped Irvine's waistband. Seifer tongued Squall's mouth and Squall moaned, swaying in their arms in a way that had nothing to do with dancing. This was getting a little too heated for a dancefloor.

Another throbbing beat began and Irvine murmured in Squall's ear. "I wanna carry on. Elsewhere. Private. Want both of you."

A flush of heat travelled down Squall's entire body.

Seifer looked down at him from the closeness of another kiss. "Please say yes."

Squall nodded. Hands were on him, stroking, approving. "Yes."


End file.
